


Ich Mag Dich

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, German, New Neighbor, flirting in german
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna thinks her new neighbor is attractive. And once she recognizes the other woman speaking German on her phone, Johanna hatches a plan to win her over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich Mag Dich

**Author's Note:**

> I've been learning German and one of the sections was on flirting, so I decided to use my lesson to write this little one shot with Johanna and Cressida. One of these days I hope to write an entire one shot in German. But for now, all I have is this bit of fluff with a few German phrases (translations at the end).
> 
> Happy reading!

Johanna had seen the mysterious woman around the apartment building a lot in the last few weeks. She was new and beautiful. There was a series of vines trailing up her arms and under her shirt, reappearing on her neck and continuing up into her hair. Johanna assumed she had them on her scalp, but her dark close-cropped hair hid that.

Johanna saw the other woman enter the apartment down the hall speaking on her cell phone in another language that Jo easily recognized as German. Her great-grandmother had come over from Germany and Johanna remembered a few of the songs she had sung to her as a little girl.

Johanna looked up a few key phrases and committed them to memory. Most of them were flirtatious. There was no way she was not going to flirt with this gorgeous woman.

When she felt confident in her new language, Johanna bought cookies from Mellark's Bakery. She took them home and arranged them on a plate to bring to her new neighbor. She knocked confidently on the door.

Cressida answered, an apprehensive smile on her face. "Hallo."

"Hello." Johanna said with a smile. "Uh, ich bin Johanna. Und… I'm your neighbor."

Cressida laughed and said something in German that Johanna couldn't quite catch all of. She did hear her introduce herself. "Ich heiße Cressida." She held out her hand.

Johanna took it. "Nice to meet you." She held up the cookies. "Welcome to the building."

Cressida took them and mumbled, "Danke."

"Um… You're welcome." Johanna felt like she was messing it all up. As soon as Cressida opened her mouth, everything Johanna practiced went out the window.

Cressida grinned and said, "Deine Augen sind wie Sterne."

Johanna laughed. "I was going to use that line!"

Cressida laughed along with her. Did she understand?

Johanna started to relax and leaned in to say, "Du seihst aus wie meine nächste Freundin."

Cressida threw her head back and let out a hearty laugh. "You're next girlfriend, eh?"

"Well, if you're interested." Johanna said with a shrug.

There was a fire in her eyes when she said, "Ich finde dich süß."

"Oh, that's sweet." Johanna said softly. She went through the list she'd memorized and said, "Ich möchte dich besser kennen lernen."

Cressida grabbed Johanna's hand and pulled her into the apartment. She let out a string of German so rapidly that Johanna couldn't even pick out any of the words she'd memorized. The door shut and Cressida leaned Johanna against it.

Cressida's voice became soft as she leaned in and whispered, "Darf ich dich küssen?"

"Küssen? Kiss? You want a kiss?" Johanna grinned. "Ja. A küssen would be nice."

Cressida chuckled softly before she leaned in and pressed a hot kiss to Johanna's mouth.

When she eventually broke away, Johanna let out a soft sigh. "Well, welcome to the building."

Cressida laughed again and kissed Johanna once more before leading her further into the apartment. She was still speaking German, but Johanna was now sure Cressida was playing around. It was especially evident when Cressida looked over her shoulder and winked. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." Johanna watched her step into the kitchen, sitting the cookies on the counter.

Cressida said something else in German and then in English, she said, "How do you take your coffee?"

"Just some milk." Johanna watched her mouth.

Cressida smiled and the sideways grin nearly undid Johanna.

"Will you teach me?" Johanna asked, leaning across the bar into the kitchen as Cressida fixed the coffee. "To speak German?"

"Sure." Cressida pushed the cookies and a cup of coffee across the counter. "But maybe today, we can just speak English."

Johanna laughed. "You can speak German all you want. It's hot."

Cressida flashed her that smile again. "You flirt better in English."

"That can be your first lesson." Johanna picked up a cookie and broke it in half. "So what brings you here?"

Cressida started explaining the reason for her move, but Johanna stopped paying attention. She was staring at the vines and wondering if they wrapped around her whole body. If Johanna played her cards right, maybe Cressida would show her later.

* * *

  _Translations:_

_Ich Mag Dich = I Like You_

_Uh, ich bin Johanna. Und… = I am Johanna. And…_

_Ich heiße Cressida. = I am called Cressida._

_Danke. = Thanks._

_Deine Augen sind wie Sterne. = Your eyes are like stars._

_Du seihst aus wie meine nächste Freundin. = You look like my next girlfriend._

_Ich finde dich süß. = I think you're cute._

_Ich möchte dich besser kennen lernen. = I'd like to get to know you better._

_Darf ich dich küssen? = May I kiss you?_


End file.
